Prométeme que no cambiarás nunca, Inoue-san
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: —Inoue-san, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—Yo, no sabría que decirte Ishida-kun. Debes pensar que soy una tonta por haberme causado tanto daño a mí misma. Pero en verdad, no me sentía conforme con mi cuerpo, Ishida-kun.


**Personajes: Ishida Uryuu & Inoue Orihime.**

**Aclaratoria**: Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 3199.

**Summary**: —Inoue-san, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Yo, no sabría que decirte Ishida-kun. Debes pensar que soy una tonta por haberme causado tanto daño a mí misma. Pero en verdad, no me sentía conforme con mi cuerpo, Ishida-kun.

_**Prómeteme que no cambiarás nunca, Inoue-san**_

Lo habia hecho de nuevo, había sucumbido a la tentación. Miró de forma institiva su reflejo en el agua de la poceta, su cara pensó, se veía más rellena "¡inconcebible!" se recriminó a sí misma. Puso una mueca de frustración en el rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan patética? No evitó preguntarse, es que acaso ¿no podía mantenerse constante? ¿Le costaba tanto hacerlo? Suspiró, debía solucionar aquel gran error cuanto antes.

Ya con maestría acercó su dedo a su rostro, abriendo la boca lentamente, metiendo su dedo índice en la misma y haciéndolo llegar hasta la garganta. En cuestión de segundos sentía aquella sensación repugnante que atravesaba su cuerpo junto al sabor desagrable del vómito que hizo acto de presencia, cayendo en el retrete. La joven cerró inmediatamente la tapa para luego tirar de la palanca y borrar todo rastro de lo que acababa de hacer, se lavó los dientes con total cuidado y enjuagándose con suficiente enjuague bucal para después salir hacia su dormitorio y acostarse en su cama; evitando a toda costa verse al espejo.

Se tocó la zona abdominal con las yemas de los dedos tanteando en busca de algún rollo —aunque fuera minúsculo— que pudiese asomarse, y lo encontró justo debajo del ombligo. De sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro. No entendía cómo pudo haber cedido ante la comida. Tanto tiempo llevando su dieta para que en un momento de debilidad decidiera prepararse un plato de fideos con cerdo aderezados con salsa de arándanos y sirop de caramelo —una combinación que solía comer antes de caer en la dieta— y aparte de eso, haberse comido el equivalente al doble de la ración de una persona normal. Sentía como si hubiese ganado bastante peso, se sentía y veía obesa. Su cabeza le torturaba y su mente luchaba consigo misma.

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser de contextura gruesa? ¿Por qué no podía tener un cuerpo delgado? Aquellas dudas se habían hecho parte de su vida, y las mismas no la dejaban tranquila. Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo cuando acababa cayendo en esa ruta de escape tan destructora. Ella quería ser como las demás chicas de la preparatoria: hermosas, simpáticas, altas pero por sobretodo estilizadas —ignorando por completo, que ella era la más hermosa de su clase— con aquellas proporciones perfectas.

La mujer de cabellera anaranjada suspiró con tristeza y se acomodó en su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Últimamente el dormir era el único momento del día que parecía apartarla con éxito del estrés de la monótona rutina. Orihime agradecía que fuera el único momento además en donde su mente se vaciaba por completo y estaba en blanco, llenándola de una efímera paz que se esfumaba con el amanecer del mañana y con el verse reflejada en el espejo que se encontraba en su cuarto. Triste realidad que se repetía sin cesar en su existencia. En ese nuevo mañana del lunes volvería a intentar seguir la dieta y de forma aún más estricta; de camino a la preparatoria evitaría cualquier lugar de comida que pudiera tentarla a caer en pecado de nuevo. Ella tenía que bajar de peso. Inoue Orihime haría lo posible por cumplir esa meta.

Luego de irse por el camino largo la adolescente llegó a la institución, dirigiéndose hacia su salón: el segundo "A".

—Oh —escuchó una voz femenina y agresiva que hablaba al entrar—, pero sí ha llegado el elefante con forma humana, ¿no te parece Menoly? —preguntó a su amiga rubia quien le observaba con un semblante de menosprecio.

La aludida asintió con malicia, acercando las manos hacia sus cachetes inflados para simular una trompa de elefante mientras se burlaba sin decoro.

Inoue bajó la cabeza haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado esos comentarios ni había visto nada para saludarles con cortesía y amabilidad.

—Buenos días Aivirrne-san y Mallia-san.

Aún con su carácter amistoso y jovial, su popularidad sólo había crecido con los individuos del sexo masculino pero disminuido con las del mismo género, y no era porque ella no intentara hacer nuevas amistades femeninas sino que al parecer todas la odiaban o sentían algo por ella totalmente contrario a la simpatía; en parte, por culpa de las dos personas que tenían mucha influencia en el grupo: Loly y Menoly; su más radical grupo de acérrimas "enemigas" y las que se encontraban justamente en frente de ella.

—¡Quién te demonios te crees niñata! —estalló la morena acercándose con peligrosidad hacia la joven de cabellos anaranjados tomándola bruscamente por los hombres—. ¡Odio que se burlen de mí! ¿Acaso te crees muy perfecta como para no hacernos caso?

Orihime no respondió, atinó a verla aterrorizada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡No para nada, esa no es fue mi intención! —intentó excusarse.

Lolly enfureció ante la respuesta, alzó su mano derecha para darle una cachetada cuando fue detenida por su compañera

—¡Detente Loly! ¡Si alguien te ve te meterás en problemas!

—Falta mucho para que los demás lleguen además que quiero darle su lección a la engreída esa —exclamó rabiosa la chica de coletas.

—Vamos Loly contrólate. Además que creo haber visto llegar al presidente de la clase.

Aquel diálogo calmó un poco el forcejeo entre ambas cómplices. La morena bajó por fin la mano que tenía alzada, atinó a acariciar el rostro de la adolescente con tanto desprecio que no hacía falta expresarlo.

—Claro, la chica que todo hombre quiere... pero sólo por sus exageradas medidas, los hombres son seres básicos, tienen la vista tan ocupada en tus atributos que no se dan cuenta de tu sobrepeso. Es triste, ¿no querida princesa? —observó con satisfacción como su víctima tragaba saliva por el dolor que le producían aquellas palabras—. Me das lástima.

Dicho ésto, se apartó definitivamente de la joven luego de sentir una nueva presencia en el salón: un chico de cabello negro y lacio con lentes había entrado. Inoue suspiró aliviada al verlo llegar, disimuló lo que acababa de pasar y con una pequeña sonrisa le saludó.

—Buenos días, Ishida-kun.

El varón asintió para correponder el saludo ajustándose sus anteojos

—Buenos días, Inoue-san.

Sí, la preparatoria era difícil; y más cuando todos tus amigos tocaban en una sesión diferente a la tuya y sus horarios apenas los hacían coincidir, sino fuera porque Ishida Uryuu también estaba en ese salón Inoue Orihime se encontraría completamente sola; rodeada de un sinfín de tiburones que acechaban cualquier momento en que pudiesen verla desprevenida para atacarla.

Loly y Menoly se habían distanciado tomando asiento en los últimos puestos de la habitación. Uryuu se acercó al pupitre que se encontraba al lado de Orihime y siguió el ejemplo de las otras dos. El chico tenía en mano un libro que colocó sobre el mesón mientras acomodaba las demás cosas sobre el escritorio. Observó que el ambiente estaba tenso desde que encontrara a su amiga tan cerca de las otras dos. Le pareció extraño.

—Inoue-san —la llamó obteniendo la atención de la aludida—, ¿sucedió algo?

La chica le sonrió con ternura al escuchar la pregunta. No estaba sorprendida, para nada. Ella bien sabía que Uryuu era una persona muy perceptiva y se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor con facilidad.

—Para nada, Ishida-kun —negó convincente.

No quería meterse en problemas y menos inmiscuir a Uryuu en ellos. Sabía que Loly y Menoly estarían atentas a lo que le diría.

Ishida asintió poco convencido. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda pero ciertamente le preocupaba el comportamiento de su amiga. Él sabía que no se llevaba muy bien con las otras chicas del salón. Hubiese querido defenderla de todas aquellas malintencionadas pero… lo que decía Tatsuki era verdad, si Inoue no quería que se involucraran en ello no podrían hacerlo y quizás hasta empeoraría más las cosas. Él admiraba la forma en la que ella se tomaba las cosas, no le guardaba rencor a nadie y por sobretodo, siempre lo disimulaba todo y refugiaba sus sentimientos para no hacerle mal a nadie. Aunque claro, esa inofensiva actitud le había hecho llevar unos cuantos coscorrones por parte de Rukia y Arizawa.

—¿Segura, Inoue-san? —quiso preguntar por última vez para confirmar.

La chica asintió con firmeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, Ishida-kun. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues... —hizo una pausa buscando la mejor manera de expresarse—... porque te veo rara últimamente, Inoue-san.

La chica mostró una leve sorpresa en su rostro, pero no dejó a un lado su sonrisa.

—Debe ser por los exámenes, pero no te preocupes no es nada de lo que deba angustiarse —le aseguró. Fue la excusa más viable que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Ishida pareció aceptarla pero todavía tenía sus dudas, decidió no interrogar más. Después de todo, no era del tipo de chicos que le gustaba sonsacarle la verdad a las personas —menos a las mujeres—; de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo poco le importaba la vida de los demás, él tenía sus propias crisis existenciales como para estar pendiente de asuntos ajenos a su persona. Sin embargo, Inoue Orihime era diferente a los demás, y eso él lo daba por hecho. Desde que se hiciera su más cercana amiga en secundaria, no había podido evitar mirarla con otros ojos. Para qué negarlo, siempre había sido un chico de pocos amigos, y ¿por qué no decirlo? Solitario. Así que si apenas mantenía alguna que otra amistad como Tatsuki, Kurosaki, Sado y Kuchiki había sido gracias a la joven de cabellera anaranjada. Sin contar claro está con el tiempo que pasaban juntos debido al club de costura y por la fortuna de haber quedado en el mismo salón que ella al ser admitido en la preparatoria, ella era tan alegre y vivaracha que no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella. Nunca manifestó sus sentimientos ya sea porque hubo un tiempo en que la joven tenía una ilusión por Kurosaki Ichigo de la sección C, o ya sea porque nunca se atrevió a decirle algo; a fin de cuentas, solía conformarse con tenerla cerca y verla sonreír; aunque a veces quisiera encontrar cualquier excusa —por muy tonta que fuera— para pasar aún más tiempo con ella.

Por eso, Ishida no pasaba por alto el cambio en la actitud de Orihime. Últimamente la veía opacada, más pálida y no destilaba tanta energía como antes. En ocasiones cuando podía almorzar con el resto del grupo —él solía comer en una mesa aparte al menos que Ichigo le fastidiara tanto como para que terminara en la misma mesa— la notaba con un comportamiento totalmente voluble, a veces comía mucho —la mayor parte del tiempo y en varias raciones—, otras veces decía no tener hambre —muy pocas a decir verdad—. Él suponía que era algo normal en las mujeres con sus dietas, "si supiera que no le hacen faltas esas cosas" solía pensar él. Y aún así, Uryuu no era el único que había captado el cambio en la adolescente, Tatsuki que era su mejor amiga también le había hecho un comentario hacía poco una vez que se la encontró entre pasillos "no sé qué le pasa a Orihime" recordó que le había dicho "creo que tanta comida le está haciendo daño. No hay que perderla de vista" le encargó sin preguntarle.

Ese día las clases pasaron volando y las horas parecían minutos conforme pasaban. Ya estaban casi en los últimos minutos de la materia. Se ajustó los lentes para salir de su ensoñación, la clase era aburrida, además que él como buen estudiante que era, ya había leído acerca del tema en cuestión. Miró de reojo a su amiga, "¿es mi imaginación o cada semana luce más delgada?" Pensó para sí mismo. Volteó la mirada a su libreta jugando con el lápiz distraído hasta que sonó el último timbre del día y escuchó que le llamaban.

— Ishida-kun... —le llamó la dueña de su mente.

Él no respondió, no hacía falta. Con sólo dirigirle la mirada era señal suficiente de que la hermosa chica tenía toda su atención.

—Esto... Recuerdas que nos escogieron para arreglar los últimos detalles de los trajes para la obra de teatro que hará el segundo B.

Uryuu dejó una breve pausa mientras hacía memoria, efectivamente, ambos debían cumplir con esa tarea.

—Sí, justo acabo de recordarlo. ¿Te parece si vamos al club para empezar? —le sugirió recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la chica, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

—¡Bien!

Ambos salieron del lugar para dirigirse al aula del club de costura donde les esperaba el vestuario que debían terminar. Pararon antes de llegar ya que Inoue debía ir al baño. La chica entró con rapidez, pasando directamente al lavamanos, se lavó la cara con delicadeza mientras tomaba un poco de papel para secarse el rostro. Sacó de su bolso una pequeña pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se la tomó acompañada con un poco de agua que traía en una cantimplora. Distraída dirigió su mirada de forma involuntaria a una de las puertas de los retretes que estaba abierta que dejaba ver un texto escrito recientemente. Con curiosidad se acercó para leerlo, hasta que en cortos segundos se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener el llanto, eran palabras insultantes dirigidas a su persona con dibujos de ballenas y elefantes.

Duró cerca de un minuto para calmar sus emociones, se alejó de aquel lugar con tristeza y se vio ante el único espejo de talla completa que se encontraba en el lateral del baño. No le gustó la imagen de su reflejo en el cristal, sus muslos lucían gruesos, el área abdominal junto con sus caderas no se quedaban atrás; y el rasgo que más destacaba en su cuerpo, su gran busto la hacía ver desproporcionado y por qué no admitirlo... ¡obesa! Recordó instantáneamente lo que le había expresado Loly en la mañana: "los hombres sólo te buscarán por tus grandes atributos". No pudo evitar deprimirse internamente, ya que era verdad. Ella podía ser ingenua y hasta pecar de tonta para muchos, pero Orihime sabía que así era. Muchos chicos se le declaraban, pero siempre decían lo mismo "eres el sueño de todo hombre", "eres muy hermosa" y demás; detrás de todos esos cumplidos se encontraban otras intenciones, Tatsuki y Rukia siempre se lo advertían.

—¡Inoue-san! —le llamó la voz del moreno desde afuera. Orihime volvió en sí y salió rápidamente del baño para encontrarse con su compañero que la veía preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? —alcanzó a preguntarle.

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se agarraba la nuca con vergüenza.

—¡Estoy bien, Ishida-kun! Sólo que... —guardó unos segundos de silencio—... ¡Me quedé pensando en cómo hacer la ropa de la obra!... todo está bajo control, no te preocu…

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta e Inoue no lo pudo haber predicho nunca. Su cuerpo dejó de responder y en pocos segundos su mundo se volvió blanco.

Xxx

—Inoue-san, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La pelirroja yacía sentada en un banco de un jardín. Estaba en un centro de rehabilitación. Ante la pregunta del moreno no respondió de inmediato, solo vio hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

—Yo, no sabría que decirte Ishida-kun —admitió en un hilillo de voz—. Debes pensar que soy una tonta por haberme causado tanto daño a mí misma —murmuró soltando un leve gimoteo—. En verdad, no me sentía conforme con mi cuerpo, Ishida-kun.

El Quincy la vio y negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás pensaría eso de ti, Inoue-san. Pero, si te soy sincero no lo entiendo —habló—. Eres perfecta tal como eres, ¿por qué tú misma no lo aceptas?

La joven no pudo reprimir más el llanto y estalló. Las lágrimas corrían por sí solas sin poder contenerse. El joven la cubrió en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

—No te preocupes, Inoue-san —la consoló—. Yo estaré siempre aquí para ti y no solo yo, también los demás están preocupados por ti y te prometo… —le habló haciendo que lo viera directamente a sus ojos—… que no te dejaré sola, y estoy seguro que ellos tampoco.

La joven mujer lloró nuevamente, pero esta vez no porque se sentía desdichada sino que todo lo contrario, de felicidad y gratitud.

—Gracias, Ishida-kun.

—Siempre caminaré a tu lado para no dejarte caer, Inoue-san

—No me lo merezco, Ishida-kun.

—Si te lo mereces, te mereces eso y más.

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa por primera vez desde que había sido internada en esa clínica.

—Ishida-kun, no te separes nunca de mi lado ¿sí?

Y él no pudo evitar sonreírle otra vez y acariciarle la mejilla.

—Jamás podría separarme de ti, Inoue-san

xxx

—Uryuu-kun lamento la tardanza. ¡Tengo tantas ideas, que no sé ni por dónde comenzar!

Ishida soltó un suspiro aliviado. Gracias a Dios, después de mucho tiempo, todo había pasado y las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, o incluso habían mejorado.

—Entiendo —le respondió con una leve sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de sus labios—. Prosigamos entonces.

El moreno tomó una caja que estaba encima del escritorio y de allí sacó varios trajes. La mayoría kimonos negros junto a varios trajes femeninos floreados y trajes masculinos. La obra de teatro estaba ambientada, por lo que, la trama era sobre una princesa que debía ser rescatada de las manos de los ninjas asesinos por un poderoso guerrero samurái de ropa negra y rara espada; a la vez los dos se enamorarían después todo lo anterior pero la realeza no les dejaría y terminarían escapando. Una historia encantadora para la pelirroja y algo común para el moreno. Ishida se encargó del traje de la princesa mientras Orihime trabajaba con los bordados de los nobles. El chico cosía con profesionalismo cada vestuario mientras la joven le hablaba.

—Uryuu-kun, ¿sabías que los protagonistas de la historia serán Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san? —comentó la joven.

—¿Kurosaki un poderoso guerrero? Eso hay que verlo —se acomodó los lentes con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. Creo que Kuchiki-san terminará salvándole a él

— ¿No es genial? Además que se les hará más fácil las escenas románticas.

—Lo más seguro es que sí, aunque no me imagino a Kuchiki-san como la vulnerable damisela en peligro.

—¡Te equivocas Uryuu-kun yo he visto ensayar a Kuchiki-san! ¡Es muy buena actriz, te lo aseguro! —le exclamó empezando a imitarla —. ¡Oh, Sanosuke cómo haremos para que acepten nuestro compromiso!

Ishida soltó una leve carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Inoue. Ciertamente la personalidad de la joven volvía a relucir en momentos inesperados y eso a él le gustaba. Después de mucho tiempo con ese cambio de actitud —que mucho le adjudicaban a que había madurado después de esa terrible experiencia— ver esos destellos fugaces de la vieja Orihime le parecía encantador. La tomó del brazo cuando la adolescente pasó a su lado y la sostuvo firmemente llamando toda su atención.

—Orihime…

—¿Qué sucede, Uryuu-kun?

—¿Me prometes que no cambiarás nunca?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Así, me gustas más.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Te lo prometo, Uryuu-kun —acto seguido, selló la promesa con un casto beso en los labios masculinos.

_Volví para quedarme a tu lado, Uryuu kun. _

**FIN**

Fic que encontré y dije por qué nunca lo publiqué, intenté terminarlo y hacerlo ver decente. Esta pareja me encanta, lástima que no esté al tanto con lo que sucede en el manga de Bleach pero espero ponerme al tanto en algún momento. En fin…


End file.
